Halloween amongst the stars
by Dark Phoenix 13X
Summary: Jim decides to celebrate Halloween on board his ship. Spock as a pirate? Bones as a naughty nurse? Jim as a cowboy? Buffy as an Amazon? And what the Hell is Faith wearing?


**Halloween amongst the stars**

**Summary:** Jim decides to celebrate Halloween on board.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Star Trek 2009, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Angel.  
**Pairings:** Buffy/Jim, Dana/Chekov, Uhura/Spock, Faith/Bones/Scotty

**Dedication:** to Kerrykhat

**Note:** This is a response to the site challenge on _Paradise Lost._

**Note2:** As always thanks goes to **RevDorothyL** at _Twisting the Hellmouth_ for beta-ing this :D

**Prompts:  
**Situations:  
Going to a costume party, Watching the movie 'Halloween', Having a picnic in a graveyard  
Halloween Customs:  
Creating a haunted house (though in this case ship), Having a costume contest, Carving pumpkins.  
Words: Pumpkin, Cobwebs, Zombie, Fear, Werewolf, Full Moon, Prank, Screech, Cackling, Witch, Darkness, Laughing.  
Songs:  
'(Don't Fear) The Reaper' by Blue Oyster Cult, 'Witch Doctor' by Sha Na Na, 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC  
Costumes:  
Sexy pumpkin, Superhero, Pirate, Genie, Viking, Naughty nurse, Cowboy

*********************

_Space, orbit around an L-class planetoid, Enterprise, Dana's quarters_

"Why am I doing this again?" Buffy desired to know as she continued to work on Dana's hair while Faith was doing her makeup.

"Because we want Dana to knock her boy out with this outfit," Faith reminded her.

"Which will be amusing, I admit. But why do I have to go?" Buffy complained.

Faith rolled her eyes. "What else are you gonna do? Sit around in our quarters while the rest of us have fun? You're going."

Buffy let out a dramatic sigh. "Ok, so why do I have to dress up? I don't have the best experience with that kinda thing."

"Stop whining! You're going, we'll have fun, and maybe you'll even get laid," instructed Faith.

"But-" Buffy started, only to be cut off.

"No buts! You're the reason Captain Kirk threw this thing in the first place," Dana told her.

Buffy pretended to look confused. "What do you mean?"

"Just that the boy has the hots for you, like you do for him," Faith stated with a smile.

Buffy fought her blushing face. "I don't know what you're talking about. Jim's just a friend. Besides, if anyone has the hots for anyone it's you for almost every male aboard."

"Faith's only interested in Scotty and Bones," Dana enlightened Buffy.

"Really? The man that maintains the heart of the ship and the healer of its crew?" teased Buffy, before stepping away from her work and smiling in satisfaction at the result.

Faith cracked a big grin. "I can't wait to show them my costume."

Buffy stared at the brunette for a minute but decided not to ask what Faith would be going as. "Which reminds me, I don't even have a costume," Buffy informed them.

"Yeah you do; I put it in your quarters," admitted Dana. "Faith and I knew you'd try and weasel your way out, so we made sure we had one selected in advance."

In a defeated tone Buffy questioned, "Am I wearing anything at all, or should I just walk around naked?"

"You know we wouldn't do that to you. Wouldn't want you to upstage Faith," Dana responded.

"I'm not going as someone helpless. Once was enough of that," stated Buffy.

Faith frowned. "Didn't you go dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood after the whole Ethan fiasco?"

Dana raised an eyebrow. "Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Yes, so, Little Red Riding Hood isn't helpless! She defeated the Big Bad Wolf!" Buffy defended her earlier choice in costumes, while wondering how the Hell Faith found out about that. She had still been in a coma back then.

Faith rolled her eyes and stepped back. "Russian man is gonna drop dead when he sees you, D."

Dana smiled coyly, a small blush forming on each of her cheeks. "You think so?"

"Definitely… How late is this thing gonna start, anyways?" Buffy inquired.

Faith went to check the time on a nearby console, somehow managing to make it emit a small electrical charge. After that, the console was powered down and smoking slightly.

Dana let out a surprised, "huh!" before adding, "I thought you were doing that on purpose for more quality time with your Scotsman."

Buffy walked over to a console on the other side of Dana's quarters and pressed a few buttons before letting out a curse. "Damn! We've only got three more hours before it starts. There is no way we're gonna be ready in time."

"How'd you know how to do that?" Faith questioned.

Dana smirked, "Captain Kirk has been privately tutoring her."

Faith smirked at the blonde. "Has he, now?"

"Someone needs to learn how to use the comm. system without firing a torpedo," Buffy replied.

"That happened one time! They should have made the buttons more clear," Faith defended herself.

"How is a button that says 'FIRE' mistaken for the comm. system?" inquired Buffy.

Faith scoffed: "Like you never made a mistake? I remember you walking into a certain someone's shower, then conveniently covering it up by saying you were looking for the mess hall."

"I was! It's not my fault this ship is a big as Sunnydale used to be," Buffy responded.

Faith just smiled. "Whatever you say!" By her tone, it was obvious she didn't believe the blonde.

"It totally was!" persisted Buffy.

"Of course," Faith replied, still unconvinced.

"It was!" Buffy shouted, earning a chuckle from the youngest Slayer.

"At least tell me if he was big?" Faith asked the small blonde.

"Faith!" Buffy yelled, throwing the nearest object within her reach at the brunette.

The can of hairspray bounced into the hall as Faith dashed through the open doors, laughing as she went to her own room.

***

_Space, orbit around an L-class planetoid, Enterprise, Spock's quarters_

"I do not understand why wearing this is supposed to be fun" Spock intoned.

Jim smiled at his friend before trying to explain it to him: "Halloween is more than just dressing up. It's a tradition that dates back to Celtic times. Only, instead of celebrating the end of the harvest season like they did back then, it has evolved. It's gone from slaughtering livestock and lighting bonfires to dressing up as something scary and having a blast with each other. Pulling pranks on people who don't give out candy while trick-or-treating. It's fun! Now put on the hat and have fun tonight! That's an order."

"Yes, captain," Spock replied before complying.

"Besides, just think how Uhura will respond to you dressed like that." Jim tried to entice his friend into having fun. "What's she going as?"

"She did not inform me. She wanted it to be a surprise," answered Spock.

"Well, as long as you compliment her costume, I'm sure she'll be very happy with you," Jim advised.

Spock looked at his friend. "I am sure Buffy would be happy with you too, if you told her how you felt."

Jim smiled in return. "Now where would the fun be in that?"

"Well, you might not constantly argue with her, which would be good for crew morale. Furthermore, you would not try sneaking a peek at her in the shower and failing, since she always knows when you try-- a discovery that always results in her tossing you out of her quarters with enough force so that you have to pay a visit to Dr. McCoy," Spock replied.

"She saw **me** while I was under the shower; I should get the same view of her body as she got of mine," Jim defended himself.

Exerting his Vulcan emotional control, Spock barely managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes at his captain. However, he couldn't keep the sarcastic tone out of his voice as he said, "How logical."

Pretending to not notice the sarcastic edge to the half-Vulcan's words, Jim nodded in agreement. "But it's only a matter of time before she falls for my charming self and shows me everything."

"The chances of that happening are highly against you, if you do not reveal to her how you feel," Spock let him know.

Jim appeared to shrug Spock's comment off, but he thought his friend's words over carefully.

***

_Space, orbit around an L-class planetoid, Enterprise, Mess Hall_

The Mess Hall was decorated in darkness. Dark colors were used throughout the room. At the window (which was mostly black, aside from the spread of stars clustered around) there was a full moon shining brightly from a slightly higher orbit around the planetoid. On the ceiling there were cobwebs hanging down, and scattered around the room were various mythical creatures… though most of them weren't all that mythical in… the place Buffy, Faith and Dana came from.

There was a werewolf, an old-fashioned witch sporting a long nose with a large wart on it, a zombie in a small graveyard, and even a traditional vampire in his coffin. Softly playing was a song called 'Witch Doctor.' It was tuned out occasionally when someone came too close to one of the so-called mythical creatures. The witch would cackle loudly, the werewolf howl, the zombie moan, and the vampire growl.

Of course, not to be missed on Halloween, there were various pumpkins were carved out. At least they seemed like pumpkins from the outside and inside. According to Spock there was a slight difference in the fruit, still since it was Halloween the alien fruit was being called a pumpkin, for not at least. Captain Kirk had made each and every crew member participate in the pumpkin carving, resulting in a lot of jack-o'-lanterns. Too many to be put in the Mess Hall and still have room to dance. So there were jack-o'-lanterns scattered all over the ship, from Engineering and Sickbay all the way up to the Bridge.

Jim looked around the Mess Hall in satisfaction. It seemed like his Haunted Ship was a hit, and people were having fun all around. Still, the blonde he'd been on the lookout for was nowhere to be seen as of yet.

"Perhaps they are partaking in the ritual of being fashionably late?" Spock inquired, while he too was on the lookout-- however, not for the blonde, but Uhura.

"I just don't get why women do that kind a thing," piped up Scotty as he fiddled with his armor. His knight costume wasn't at all comfortable, and he was beginning to regret choosing it.

Bones entered the Mess Hall, and everyone fell silent as they saw his costume. The expression on Bones' face turned into a scowl when he heard the song. He shot Spock an glare, no doubt believing him to be responsible for the choice of song.

"Uh… Is there any particular reason you're dressed up as a nurse?" Scotty questioned the doctor.

Jim sulked at the sight. "Damn, it looks like I owe Faith that time off on a nice planet she wanted."

"What do you mean?" Scotty wanted to know.

"Captain Kirk made a bet with Faith concerning the costume of Dr. McCoy. If she got him to wear a Naughty Nurse's costume, the captain would give her time off on a 'nice planet' along with two people of her choosing," explained Spock, obviously having been apprised of Jim's deal with Faith.

"She made a deal with you?" questioned Bones.

Luckily, Jim was saved from answering because the four fashionably late women entered the Mess Hall. As if on cue the music changed from 'Witch Doctor' to '(Don't Fear) The Reaper'. All three Slayers, plus one communication officer, were very sexily clad. Though the elder brunette Slayer may have taken the prize in most people's eyes for the most overtly seductive costume, Jim's eyes were solely focused on a certain small blonde.

"Holy Mother of God!" the bridge officer dressed as a robust Viking exclaimed as he spotted his girlfriend.

Dana grinned in response to that loud exclamation and walked over to greet her boyfriend, strolling over the floor gracefully. Dana was dressed in a pair of blue, see-through harem pants, a string top with golden trim, and of course she was walking in blue stiletto heel sandals. Her hair was down and gently bobbed up and down like a wave as she walked.

"You like?" Dana queried, but received a flabbergasted and unintelligible reply.

"That means he likes," Uhura translated for her, then watched as Dana took hold of Chekov's hand and dragged him over to the dance floor.

Uhura was dressed no less alluringly than the young Slayer. She was wearing a tight cat costume that made no effort to disguise the fact that she was actually a beautiful human woman. People from Buffy's time would immediately recognize the costume as Catwoman -- a superhero/master thief. The tight leather left little to the imagination, and she smiled at the still silent Spock. "I like the pirate look," she decided to inform him.

Sure enough, Spock looked like what Buffy, Faith, and maybe Dana would call a very Johnny Depp-ish 'Captain Jack Sparrow'. The dreadlocks, captain hat, moustache and little beard on his chin really made the look.

"You look very beautiful," Spock relayed to her.

"You look very hot!" Faith exclaimed to Spock, "Very Johnny Depp!"

Of course, if anyone were to be crowned queen of the barely-there costume, it was Faith, given the way she was dressed… well, icovered/i might be a better word, since there actually was no fabric on her body.

"What are you supposed to be, then?" inquired Scotty once he had found his voice again after the sight of Faith before him had its inevitable effect. The armor was even more uncomfortable now.

"I'm a pumpkin, of course!" answered Faith.

Bones shook his head, trying to recompose himself. This 'Nurse' outfit's skirt was way too short to cover up his hardening member all that well. But how could he help it, if SHE was dressed like that? "How are you a pumpkin?" he asked her.

Faith frowned, "Well, I'm a sexy pumpkin, ready to be carved by the right man." She illustrated with her hand over the orange goo covering her bare stomach up to the small pieces of pumpkin shell covering her breasts, forming a miniature bikini. The rest of her was only covered in the orange goo. Well, there was one piece of fabric, an orange thong covering her pussy. Also, Faith had colored her hair orange.

Still despite all of that, Jim barely noticed Faith. All he had eyes for was the small blonde dressed in a sexy Amazon costume. The beige animal skin of her skimpy top accentuated her breasts. Matching the top was an extremely short skirt. Aside from the top and the skirt Buffy was wearing long brown boots with high heels and a matching headband.

Buffy caught his blue eyes and smiled at him as she made her way over to him. "See something you like Jim?" she practically purred at him.

"Yes, you," Jim answered and then proceeded to lean in and attempt to kiss her. Which was thwarted when Buffy decided to hold him off by placing one hand on his chest. Jim was wearing a typical cowboy outfit that actually seemed to suit him really well. With his brown hat, long black coat, brown vest, white undershirt, and darker brown pair of jeans he also wore black boots, and of course a brown gun belt covered his black coat.

"Hold your horses there, cowboy," Buffy told him.

Jim looked at her, confused, a little disappointed, and… hurt? Buffy decided she needed to clarify that while she may like him-- more than she wanted to admit to herself-- she wasn't one for having a PDA as their first kiss. She had to let him know, preferably without telling him. Least of all in front of everyone. So Buffy raised her head and met his eyes as she closed the distance between them and lightly brushed her lips over his in a quick peck. Then she pulled back before more could happen. She smiled as she saw him still looking confused, but now slightly hopeful.

The music changed again to 'Highway to Hell,' and Buffy let her smile transform into a grin as she held out her hand. Needing no further encouragement, Jim took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"I knew she liked him," Faith said to herself as she watched the couple.

"You up for a dance then?" Scotty inquired, and Faith grinned in return.

"Not as up as you and Bones are, but I'm sure there's room enough for both of you in there." Faith's double entendre had the doctor and engineer fiddling around with their armor and skirt.

Faith grinned and started to dance in between the two.

"So how do you feel, being surrounded with things from back home?" Jim inquired of Buffy after dancing with her for awhile.

Buffy looked around, taking in the decor once more. "Well, despite the many inaccuracies with a lot of things, it does kinda remind me of Sunnydale…, though that's not my home anymore," she let him know.

"No?" Jim questioned.

"No," Buffy repeated. "This is my home… And hey, if we can have a picnic in the graveyard with the zombie, then it'll just like old times." She winced at that. "I think I'd prefer a picnic amongst the stars to reliving those days. No evil to interfere."

"Captain Kirk, here are the rezults vor the coztume contezt," the Viking Chekov interrupted their moment.

"Costume contest?" Jim questioned, momentarily lost.

Buffy chuckled at how cute he looked right then. "Yes, Jim, for Halloween…, remember?"

Jim smiled in return and stole a brief kiss from the blonde tease in his arms, before stepping back and taking the pad from Chekov. "Thank you. Can you kill the music for a bit?"

After the music was silenced Jim called for attention from the gathered crowd. "Monsters, transvestites, villains, magical beings, warriors, and other good, evil or neutral beings. Your attention please!" After it quieted down Jim continued, "I have here the results of the costume contest."

"Go for the sexy pumpkin!" someone yelled from the crowd.

"That's not even a costume, that's just goo and chunks!" a female's voice shouted in response.

"Looks like you might get a mutiny if Faith ends up as winner," Buffy shared with the captain.

Jim glared briefly at the blonde before raising the pad in order to declare who won. "And the winner of tonight's contest is… Dr. Leroy McCoy in his naughty nurse costume! Come up here, Bones."

"Oh, you're definitely evil," Buffy told him, then added, "I like it."

"We should take a holo-recording and have it displayed in the Mess Hall," suggested Dana.

"Good idea!" Buffy agreed, "That way we'll also have a safe haven whenever he wants us to come to sickbay for 'routine examinations.'"

Meanwhile Bones had made his way towards the captain, his expression wavering between annoyance and uneasiness. It didn't help when Faith loudly whistled as Jim handed him the small trophy. Blushing red, he quickly disappeared back into the crowd.

"No speech, Bones?" Jim questioned with an amused look on his face. However Bones made no move to return. "Guess not…. Well, let the party continue!"

Dana and Buffy clapped loudly even as Faith whistled again and made a loud comment about the doctor's fine ass.

The music returned, and Buffy laughed loudly with Dana and other crewmembers of the iEnterprise/i, but stopped when arms encircled around her from behind and a warm breath tickled against her neck.

Buffy's heart rate sped up from the contact and she felt a fire spread through her body. His lips began to press feather-light kisses along her neckline to her jaw. He paused and pulled back. "How about we cut out of this party a little early and have our own party in my quarters?"

"Why, Captain Kirk, are you suggesting we go have sex in your room?" Buffy coyly asked as she turned around to face him and lost herself in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Absolutely," Jim answered, pressing her body tightly to him.

Buffy pretended to think about it before responding, "You know, we Amazons aren't that easily swept off our feet. Plus, we're supposed to hate man, I hear."

Jim grinned, knowing she was playing. He bent down and picked her up, bridal style. "Now you have officially been swept off your feet," he let her know as they proceeded towards the exit and to his quarters.

Embarrassed, Buffy began to struggle in his arms, though it was fairly obvious she wasn't trying very hard, or she would already be free.

They passed Faith dancing with Scotty and Bones again -- apparently the doctor hadn't been embarrassed enough to leave…. Maybe Faith convinced him to stay? Faith grinned at the duo and gave her Slayer sister the thumbs-up while calling out after them, "Have fun, you two!"

Luckily they had reached the exit to the Mess Hall before too many people noticed them leaving.

"You can put me down now," Buffy told Jim as he continued to carry her in the direction of his quarters.

"You'll need to save your energy," Jim let her know.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Hello! Slayer, remember? We have an abundance of energy. What could you possibly have that I'd need to save it up for?" Jim looked at her and winked in response. Buffy rolled her eyes. "Please! If anything, you'd need to save up your energy for me. Me, I've got muscles you couldn't even dream of, cowboy."

"I'll look forward to testing them all out," responded Jim as he hurried his pace to his quarters, barely avoiding carved pumpkins along the way.

_~Fin~_


End file.
